


Piece

by hapworth



Series: Another Word [24]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Erwin Smith, Bottom Erwin Week, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24776314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hapworth/pseuds/hapworth
Summary: Era frustrante, ma non gli disse nulla, catturato da quell'espressione rapita, da quelle dita sottili e quel contatto tra di loro, tra i corpi nudi e già appagati da un orgasmo precedente, che aveva lasciato su Erwin la deliziosa spossatezza della libido soddisfatta.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Series: Another Word [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/206675
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Piece

**Author's Note:**

> Questa fanfiction è stata scritta per la [_Bottom Erwin Week 2020_](https://bottomerwinweek.tumblr.com/2020Prompts).  
>  **17/06/2020:** domestic (day 4)  
> Questa fanfiction è stata scritta per la _Six Fanfiction Challenge_.  
>  **prompt:** regalo | **fandom:** l'attacco dei giganti

La mano affusolata e sottile di Levi scivolò lungo il petto ampio dall'amante, delineandone i muscoli sodi e gonfi sotto le unghie e i polpastrelli. Una sensazione piacevole, che irradiò in Erwin un brivido – o meglio una serie di brividi – lungo tutto il suo corpo già nudo.  
Dalle labbra emerse un gemito compiaciuto, mentre socchiudeva gli occhi chiari e languidi, osservando in quelli grigi del compagno che, apparentemente concentrato, rimaneva adagiato su di lui, a tracciare il suo petto con le dita.  
Era frustrante, ma non gli disse nulla, catturato da quell'espressione rapita, da quelle dita sottili e quel contatto tra di loro, tra i corpi nudi e già appagati da un orgasmo precedente, che aveva lasciato su Erwin la deliziosa spossatezza della libido soddisfatta. Levi rimaneva appoggiato, il corpo molto più piccolo del suo, ma altrettanto delineato, altrettanto _forte_ , mentre i suoi occhi sottili lo studiavano.  
La pelle arrossata e umida, il lieve strato di sudore e le gocce viscose di seme, che impiastricciavano il bassoventre e il punto dove i loro corpi erano più a contatto. Erwin sentiva il piacevole e conosciuto bruciore tra i lombi, quello tra le natiche. Il senso di pienezza e di vuoto al tempo stesso, perché ormai non erano più uniti in una sola entità.  
Sospirò rumorosamente, facendo distrarre Levi dal suo “compito” e facendosi guardare direttamente in viso. Avrebbe dovuto trovarlo intimidatorio, ma gli piaceva l'espressione di Levi: quel suo cipiglio corrucciato, che dopo l'amplesso era sempre più morbido, come la sua espressione meno severa.  
Vivevano assieme da diversi anni, ma ancora non si era stancato di quell'uomo così particolare, così singolare. Lo amava, amava i loro momenti assieme, i loro litigi, i bronci, le discussioni, i baci, le carezze e tutto ciò che veniva dallo stare insieme. Non erano perfetti, non andavano sempre d'accordo... ma la vita di coppia era così, no? La ricerca di qualcuno che potesse correggere con le sue caratteristiche, ciò che mancava. Levi era quello, era tutto. Insieme erano la cosa più vicina alla perfezione si potesse trovare, almeno nel suo cuore.  
«Che c'è?» la voce di Levi era scettica, come la maggior parte del tempo. Era un tono a volte voluto, a volte no; era la sua voce, la sua espressività. Erwin sorrise, scuotendo la testa appena, ancora un po' provato e coinvolto dal post-coito. «Pensavo a noi.»  
Levi assottigliò lo sguardo, come se cercasse di comprendere ciò che stava cercando di dirgli, per poi allargare un poco lo sguardo sottile e ammorbidire la contrazione delle labbra. «Pensi cose stupide.» non era una cattiveria, lo dimostrò il fatto che Levi si allungò sul suo corpo, scivolando verso l'alto solo per poterlo baciare sulla bocca.  
A dispetto delle sue parole, il bacio era dolce e carico di quel sentimento condiviso, del fatto che Levi fosse compiaciuto e grato, malgrado il suo modo di esprimerlo. Erwin era contento, anche mentre gli passava la mano sulla nuca, tra i capelli scuri, chiudendo gli occhi per poterlo baciare meglio. Un gemito, due, tre, da parte chi non era dato sapere e lui sapeva che _quello_ , alla fine, era il miglior regalo che avrebbe mai potuto ricevere in tutta la sua vita.


End file.
